I have a Voice
by Kaze IX
Summary: 7 years after Malon, the farm girl, lost her best friend and her life is not going well. But what happens when a mysterious man enters the ranch? LinkxMalon R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**"I have a voice ..."**_

_**Chapter One: Knock at the door**_

It has been 7 years since Link, as it seemed, had disappeared. A boy at the age of 11. He was always a mute from whenever she saw him or even tried talking to him. She guessed it was from some horrible accident, which she felt sorry for, or something that came to him at birth. She knew he was Kokiri and they spoke in common tongue but never heard him speak. She would only hear his voice at times. She would hear it when he yawned, he would groan if he was sick, would sob when upset (which was rare) and laugh too. But she still got along with him anyway. He liked to chase the cuccoos with her when they were younger and ride the older horses in the field and sometimes, which the young farm girl thought was weird, play songs in front of the cows. She could never figure out why but left him alone with the animal at that certain, sometimes often, time.

But now, she was 17 and many years had passed since she saw her young friend. They were best friends. Well, were. She had expected the worse and presumed him dead but something inside her was saying that Link was not and that he is alive and well. She missed him greatly but kept at her daily work to keep her mind off it. Besides, Ingo always kept her at work. He didn't do much of the much recently and often came home drunk and sometimes, it would get so bad, that he would punish/beat the redheaded farm girl for not cleaning the stables even though they were pristine. It was not the best of times to be living, in her opinion. She lived in fear of the ranch owner, her father was forced to leave, Epona was going to be sold, Ganandorf made the land dark and gloomy and taken over Hyrule! Nothing could get worse and the girl had no where to find even the slightest bit of comfort.

Just when her thoughts were over, straggled footsteps could be heard not so far from the stables where she resided. This was becoming daily too so she did not fear who it was. Ingo was back and obviously drunk again. No point in hiding it would only make him angry. This had happened so often the pain she endured in recent beatings became more numb. It was just something she waited for. The creak of the double wooden stable doors was heard and a black figure stood in the way. The girl did not even look at him, she didn't need to. She waited. But in the corner of her eye something was in his hand and as the light reflected onto the figure it was a half broken glass. A gruff and tipsy low voice could be heard.

"Tonight -hic- you really pissed me -hic- off! You see this ... thing?" He lifted up the half broken glass bottle making sure she got the point. This made her shiver in fear, she could get killed tonight. "You're going to die for all the -hic- torment and pain you caused me!"

The young girl didn't make a sound but she still shivered. If she was going to die now, she wouldn't mind she suffered enough so hopefully it would end quickly. She hugged her knees and buried her face into them so that her Red fiery like hair fell in front, covering any sign of fear or other emotion. She could feel the chill of Ingo's shadow cast over her and readied herself for the blow. She waited ... and waited ... but it didn't come. In curiosity, she lifted her head slowly and her Blue Hylian eyes widened at the sight. Another Dark figure was holding the drunken man up by his neck; literally his feet were off the floor! Slight warmth entered her body and mind as this faithful event took place, for one of the first times, she smiled at the figure but worried about what he might do with Ingo.

"No ... wait! Don't kill him! Please!" The girl cried out and the figure did what she said. He dropped him and Ingo ran out the room with the odd tripping and stumbling noises being heard. The figure stood there. Looking at her with bright Azure eyes reflecting in the moonlight. They seemed so familiar to her. As the stranger walked further into Lunar light, Malon's eyes widened and gasped at what she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2-Courage_

**I'm a total blinkin' idiot and you have the right to say that to me. Here's a revised chapter for you.**

Malon's eyes widened, a wave of shock and a mixture of happiness and sadness tore at her limbs! She was still huddled on the floor, straw scattered about. Slowly, she opened her mouth to say something while becoming more relaxed. She had already forgotten about Ingo and steadily ... the tears came. The crystal drops from her puffy eyes began to trail down and hit the ground gently. It looked as if the girl was about to say something but she couldn't find her courage to speak and swallowed her disappointment. Suddenly, the Ranch girl sprang up and ran towards the man who saved her. Her voice was found again as the heavy sobs came. The Stranger welcomed Malon with strong, lean arms and embraced her.

"Link!" She cried out, trying to be as strong as him and make a sentence without being interrupted with tear strolling down her delicate cheeks. "You came back ... You came back!" At that moment, the red headed girl was smiling and almost on the verge to laughing and through out the seven years, seemed another wonder of the world! Link, still wearing his forest green tunic and leather garments, was also smiling. He held her tighter, looking like the happiest man alive until...

WHAM!

The Hero had a red hand print on the side of his face. When he shook his head, oblivious to what the heck just happened; he looked at the red head to see an angry fire. Malon was standing there, tense. Her fists were clenched, teeth bearing, veins popping and fringe covering her murderous gaze and not to mention her tears, still silently making their way. It was to be expected as they were both best friends but when Link disappeared without a note or anything ... she was heartbroken. All of her emotion had been stored because in the past seven, Malon was never able to release it due to Ingo and his twisted ways.

"How come you never left any clue that you would be gone for so long?" The rant was beginning and all Link could do was stand attention, uneasy, with a look that would make you feel sorry for. "Do you know how long it's been? SEVEN ... YEARS! You hear me? Seven! Do you know how long ... I waited for you to come back ... "Malon's rough and ruthless face changed to that of an anxious cat."I was so worried about you. I even thought you were dead!" The Kokiri adult returned to his normal pose and he also started to feel guilty and somewhat ashamed of himself. He dropped his head slightly and lowered his Azure eyes from her own. Childishly, he started twiddling his thumbs. He really was a child at heart after all. Not that Malon knew. "Don't ever do that again ..." The ranch girl lifted her head to watch her Hero. For a moment, she thought to herself.

_"Aren't I acting like I'm going out with him? No … I'm just worried! That's all. He's a real baka."_

Malon realised what she said and looked away, cheeks getting a little pink. Smiling again, since the rage was over, she walked up to Link and grabbed his hand and dragged the dumb-struck Hero out of the barn and into the Paddock. Link was looking at their locked palms and went red. He was having trouble keeping up with her fast pace and didn't really want to be lead around. During the short time he couldn't see her face; Malon smiled sheepishly and carefully wiped the tears away, making herself look somewhat more presentable. Like it was possible.

When they got the middle of the Paddock, Malon urged the Hero to come sit next to her. She smiled and looked up into the sky as the grass beneath her began to take her shape. The Night sky was something brilliant to behold. All of the stars dotted the navy blanket and the lunar orb that dominated the celestial painting, extended its silver light onto the darkened world below. The red head sighed and flopped onto the ground, a curving smile permanently locking itself onto her face. Link did the same next to her but his look was more serious as he pondered and peered beyond the world's barrier.

"Its nice ... Isn't it?" She stated simply. However, Link was as silent as death. Only his light breathing hinted he was alive. The girl pouted gave an 'hmpf!' sound to him. When Link heard that, he couldn't help but give a chuckle.

"... Malon?" Whispered the Hero. His voice was youthful, strong yet full of innocence and it was also covering pain.

"Yeah, Link?" Malon whispered back. A few moments and everything seemed normal. Suddenly, the atmosphere changed. The red head felt stupid for not realising it but...

"Holy cow! You talked!" Immediately, she sprang up and cast her shadow over him. Link gulped and clenched his teeth as her figure looked dark and ... just plain evil in his blue eyes. But because that's what Link was expecting, he got a real shock when Malon collapsed onto him, head resting on his chest and the other half of her body on the grass. Link went bright red but was afraid to move any muscle. Malon, on the other hand, was at peace. She never thought in a million years that this kind of thing would happen. She got up using the last of her strength so by burying her face into Link's chest; it was easy to hide the embarrassment. Anyway, it was like a second chance of something...

"Your voice ..." She began, "It's like a dream. When did you decide to talk to me?" Malon seemed tired. Well, after being emotionally shook up and almost killed on that night it was to be expected. Her muscles ceased from tensing and the breathing became more shallow.

"Ever since I realised that I l-" Link stopped, about to confess something until he saw her sleeping on his chest. "Baka..." He told himself. Normally, it would take a lot of courage and confidence to confess something great to someone but being the keeper of a certain triforce...

Maybe next time it wouldn't be so easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: "I can't explain"

The next morning, after all the 'I want to sleep on your chest but don't ask questions or I'll-', Malon had woken up early, along with Link, to start the morning duties around the Ranch. Fog still hung in the low sun's spying technique, birds were singing, or squawking madly like a strangled cat with its tail stepped on by a horse, and a light breeze travelled its way around the trees in the various pastures. It was about five in the morning and the Red-headed farm girl was tending to the horses and cows. Link was her temporary assistant for the day and had helped clean the barn ... and cheer up Malon. She was still upset about having not seen the Kokiri Kid in such a long time gap and was also deeply hurt by Ingo's action which was to kill her with a broken bottle glass, or at least rough her up pretty bad. Link had always noticed Malon's discomfort but being quite shy of upsetting her he never said so much. The Hero of Time always thought the Triforce would work with certain things but for some reason, he was able to nearly confess his 'feeling's for her yet he can't even cheer her up. It was possible that Courage affects fear. But in what way? What is 'true' courage?

"Malon ..." He began while sweeping some lost straw on the floorboards, "Does Ingo bother you much? The night I came by I thought he was trying to throw something at you." The Hero finished his sweeping and stroked his brow. Malon had also finished with grooming the last horse in the stable area and slowly turned to Link, giving a sad expression. It was obvious he didn't notice too much and probably why Link was so easy on him that night. This made the Hero regret saying anything and felt bad for pointing out the problem instead of trying to erase it. But he had to know what really was going to happen for he only saw so much.

"Oh, don't worry about that" She half smiled at him "Ingo is a hard working man and takes time to go to the Tavern at the market in Kakoriko ..." Even as she said 'hard working man', Malon knew he wasn't being himself. Ever since a strange darkness appeared into Hyrule, everyone was acting strangely. Even her father, Talon, had left and didn't know why. Link gave a sigh and shut his eyes for a moment before opening them again. The girl was the same.

"Oh I see ..." Link's attempt was a failure and he could see right through the red-head's sentence. Suddenly, Malon let out a little giggle. The Hero raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I can't get used to your voice. The first time I heard it was ... just so ... wonderful. You have a beautiful voice, Link." Malon put her things away and walked out the building, leaving a rather embarrassed but happy Hero there.

It was noon already and the Sun had reached its high sentry point. Both Malon and Link were exhausted from their activities such as milking the cows (which Link earned a lot of praise for), chasing the cuccoos so they would not bother the horses, letting the horses out into the field, cleaning the barn again, cleaning the house and finally, making lunch which seemed a really tough job for both of them.

Malon was slouching on a chair, messy sandwich in front of her. Despite her hunger, she was too tired to touch it. Link was just opposite her, resting his head on the backs of his hands. He was looking at her for a while but the farm girl wouldn't notice for she had her eyes closed. Not asleep. He was observing her a little too much but he didn't notice. All he did notice was the slight perspiration on her skin, making her glow in the light and noticed her shirt was undone so that it revealed the very top line of her under-shirt. Also, Malon's fire strands were sprawled out over the chair. The Hero admitted, finally, she looked-

Link suddenly noticed his thoughts and was so shocked by himself he fell off the back of his chair, making a loud thud. The farm girl came to realisation and immediately rushed to the young mans aid. He was lying on the floor, a pained look on his face. His hat had fallen off, uncovering his messy hair which was put up into a small ponytail and he was rubbing the back of his head too.

"Link! What the heck ... how the hell did you fall off your chair?" She was confused as to what caused it because he looked so 'normal' before. The Hero paused his nursing of his head and looked at Malon sheepishly, a smile following it.

"Well ... I was err ... just ... looking at something ... and it scared me." His smile turned to a very stupid grin, hoping Malon wouldn't suspect him of anything. However, the red-head put on a curious face and frowned.

"Hmm ... something you shouldn't have looked at ..." Link swallowed as Malon still towered over him from his side. She put a finger to her chin, regular thinking pose. Then she lifted an eyebrow and glared at Link.

"Where ... you looking at ...-" But before she could say anything that nearly made Link panic, he snapped his fingers and stood up so quickly, the farm girl felt like standing back from him but knowing her own feelings, she didn't.

"I just remembered something ... But you're not going to like it." Link was desperate to change the topic as he didn't want to be found out but the only thing he could say was his little journey.

"I hope you remembered how to make a sandwich ... but what is it?" The humour didn't work but Malon was anxious to hear what Link had to say. They knew each other well so it wasn't going to be anything stupid.

"I have to leave for a few days, maybe a week." He dropped his hands to his sides after explaining blankly. Link lowered his head a little. Sadness just swept over both of them in an instant. Malon shook her head lightly.

"I ... sort of understand. Just promise you will come back this time." The Hero nodded, understanding of her pain. Malon knew she would have to put up with Ingo alone now.

"I got to leave now. Sorry I can't spend the rest of the day with you." He turned to face the window of her little home. He had a serious, warrior like expression now. Malon nodded to him.

"Tell me why, when you get back." She left the building, Link still looking out the window but he was confused as to what she said. Regardless, he left too. But when he got outside the ranch, everything just didn't seem right.


	4. Chapter 4

It was raining today, the ground soaked and bathed in the cold droplets from heaven. The sky was grey and smothered in smoke fluff, trying to let its master of the day get through but to no avail. It wouldn't let up. It fit the mood too. Link had left the day before and Malon was even worse than before. Her mood was even more depressing than before Link showed up. Malon still had to work just as hard; the days did seem longer though. The rain didn't help at all. It slowed time and put a ton weight onto the Red-head's work load, as all animals had to be put in. The most difficult was the horses. They hadn't had enough time to run around and exhaust themselves, thus, running away from Malon trying her best to capture them. On the bright side, Ingo was leaving her alone. The fear of getting strangled by some random saviour didn't suit his daily activities. Once all the horses, cows and cuckoos were 'shoved' into their designated areas, it was already lunchtime and the red-head couldn't keep a certain Hero off her mind. She spends most of her lunch time thinking about him and herself.

_Do I feel something a little more towards him? No ... no. I was just excited from seeing him after all these years. And Now I'm not happy because he's gone again ... I'm always afraid. Afraid he won't come back. I wonder though..._

_How the hell did he learn to talk?_

As always, her mind was full of questions, self doubts which gradually goes on to thinking about life. Too bad for her, Lunch was over and she didn't even take a lick of her cuckoo soup. No one liked that cuckoo anyway.

Back to her afternoon schedule, Malon solemnly went to her task. Milking the cows. She groaned, quite loud, all to be drowned out by the crashing of the rain, mixed with tears.

However, somewhere else was a lot different. A young Hylian lad, athletic build, was gasping and begging for air. The air was humid, thick and Link swore he was just breathing 90 steams. Lava pools were swollen over some very heat-sturdy concrete paths, keese on fire that swooped throughout the various ever entwining caves, rope bridges barely hanging over rivers of fire and ... the heat. The Fire Temple lived up to its name but it was about all this hero could bare. The Gorron's Tunic had only saved him from dying of thirst and being roasted alive but at least they could have put some little fan in here...somewhere. Perspiration matted his tunic and hair quite severely yet he never ran out of hydrants.

Slowly but determined, he made his way to well-decorated stone door. Four great gold chains were neatly crossed at angles and in the middle, the lock with the shape of a demons head. Two red crystal like gems representing its eyes. In the centre of it's fanged-like mouth, the keyhole to the Legendary Dragon that the Gorron's feared so. Just before he used the key, he drank his last half of milk and neatly put the bottle away into his tunic. With a nervous breath, he pushed and turned the key. With a big clank, the chains and lock fell from their places and the door slid open, slyly welcoming the intruder. As soon as the Hero had made it to the other side, the door slid shut, with a large banging sound.

It seemed too silent ... the room was too big, like a big circular cave with a high ceiling. The floor was brimstone and appeared blackened several times either from eruption or from something else. Little pools of Lava embedded the floor and surrounding the floor was, well, more Lava. All sounds were familiar as before. Bubbling lava, rocks falling from the sky ... typical.

All of a sudden, the ground shook bringing the hero off balance and making him fall back. The world seemed too shaky to focus on but then a mighty explosion took place from under the ground! The Hero regained energy and scrambled to his feat, getting his 'I-Smash-Wall-With-heavy-Object' Hammer out. When the world seemed to calm down, there wasn't anything. Forever cautious, Link eyed his surroundings. Only when looking above him did his jaw drop. Circling itself in a coil, Volvagia flew. Lord of the Fire Temple, Master and eater of Gorrons. He was a dangerously wonderful sight to behold. A curling and wild mane of bright crimson fire that scorched anything it touched, Ferocious gleaming charred eyes reflecting only the hottest of things, a long and fleshy red coloured scaled body that could reach for a mile. It screamed so loud, the poor Hero had to cover his sensitive ears from bleeding. With his flashy entrance over with, it was time for business.

Volvagia plunged into one of the lava puddles, giving Link time to prepare a little. Keeping his cool in a place like this was something of a miracle. The Dragon sprung up from behind him, shaking his fiery mane to swing at him which the Hero skilfully blocks with his hammer. Using the Megaton Hammer, he landed one heck of a smack on top of the Dragon's head, knocking him dizzy and slightly capacitated for a short. Quickly as possible, Link Unsheathed the Bane of Evil, The Master Sword, and began the onslaught of Volvagia's face! The Lord regained conciseness and grabbed the sword that was about to be brought onto him. He screamed again, the Hero losing balance and focus. It was like he was laughing at the Hero, Link, who just got angered instead. With his strength, he pulled the sword away from his grasp and Thrust the blade into his face. Volvagia went crazy! He was spinning around frantically with such energy that he completely burned himself! His agonizing screams shook the room as his body melted and only the bones remained. They fell to the floor with loud thuds. Link, Exhausted from Battle and the heat, welcomed the familiar azure light that encased him in a glass shield and took him away from Death Mountain.

Link landed softly into a known but mysterious territory. He was standing on a Red Pedestal with a symbol of Fire etched into it. Clear water gently flowed throughout the domain of Sages and seemed to go off into Darkness. In the Centre of the six Pedestals, a friend stood smiling at the young Hero. He was a big Fellow, a Gorron and King of his people. He was always referred to as 'Brother' though.

"Well done, Brother. You did what I could not. For that, all my people and I, Thank you." He smiled even more and Link could only smile back at him. He carried on his final words; "Because of you, I was able to become the Sage of Fire and guard the temple. As a token of my appreciation, I present to you the Medallion of Fire. May the power I lend you help to defeat Ganondorf." Still smiling, he faded as did the Hero. A white Light enveloped him, blinding him for moments before he was brought back outside of the Gorron City. Relieved, Link decided to go back to the Ranch as he had promised.


End file.
